


Colours

by Subarashii_UnderDaichi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Kaede Akamatsu is a cinnamon roll, Light Angst, M/M, Overwhelmed Saihara Shuichi, Party, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, There isn’t a tag for that?, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarashii_UnderDaichi/pseuds/Subarashii_UnderDaichi
Summary: For a moment, he allows himself to forget about everything. He forgets about Ouma and Kiibo, the party, and all the colours that they came with.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (One-Sided)
Kudos: 27





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Kaede plays can be any song really, but the song I played while writing this was Waltz no.9 by Chopin.

The world fades in and out, it’s blurry. Old lines disappear and new ones are created. It’s like someone is drawing and erasing, _drawing and erasing, drawing and erasing._

Colours mix and separate. Blues become reds, yellows becomes purples, oranges becomes whites. Sadness becomes love, betrayal becomes peace, determinationbecomes simplicity. Things never stay still. They move around and they spin, they dance with one another.

Saihara finds himself wanting to be part of that dance. He wishes that among all those colours, there’s still room for the colourless tears on his face and tears in his mind.

But alas, he doesn’t approach the greens and the blues and the yellows of everyone else. He stays in his box, where nobody can get to him. Where the noises aren’t too quiet and too loud at the same time. Where the world stays in just one colour instead of this mishmash gibberish of a scene.

Where he can stay in his mind and indulge in his thoughts- his dreams.

His dreams where a certain supreme leader is dancing with _him_ and not Kiibo. Where that supreme leader is in love with _him_ and not Kiibo. Where he can be selfish without anyone being affected.

“Shuichi, are you okay?” Kaede approaches his curled up form.

He nods. He doesn’t trust himself to speak.

“Wanna go somewhere quiet?” She’s only a whisper amongst all the noise, and yet he can hear her so clearly in this moment.

Once again, he nods.

Maybe getting away from all these sounds and colours could do him some good. Maybe getting away from Kokichi and Kiibo dancing so close and _looking at each other like there’s nobody else in the world_ could do him some good. Just maybe.

As he and Akamatsu walk out of the gym, he’s cautious of his every step. He knows that nobody is watching him, but that doesn’t stop the feeling of eyes all over him.

The feeling that everyone also notices how loud he’s breathing. That they all know how quick his heart is beating, or how he’s shaking ever so slightly. How his eyes are brimming with tears and his mind is cloudy. He wishes they would all just **_stop_**.

He feels a hand touch his own softly. He allows himself to trick his mind into thinking it’s Kokichi for just a moment. But Kokichi’s hands are just _slightly_ smaller than these ones and they don’t hold the same grace as these ones do.

He looks up to see the pianist smiling at him softly.

Kaede makes him feel safe. She’s always been nothing but gentle and patient with him. Kaede is a safe space that will never judge him, and his mind is kinder to him when she’s around.

His heart slows, no longer hammering in his chest. His breathing and the ringing in his ears become quieter. He feels calmer as the blonde guides him to a familiar room.

Out of habit, he sits down on the floor beside the piano. His head rests against it and he hears his friend pull out a few papers. A sweet melody begins to play, drowning out the sound of the party downstairs.

He recognizes the song that she’s playing, yet he doesn’t know the name. He doesn’t need to know the name though, because it calms his mind all the same.

For a moment, he allows himself to forget about everything. He forgets about Ouma and Kiibo, the party, and all the colours that they came with. He only focuses only on the sound of the piano and the floor beneath his hands and feet.

He doesn’t notice his breathing evening out, or his eyes drooping closed. He doesn’t even notice himself falling into a gentle slumber.


End file.
